Met the Match
by y.amrita
Summary: AU SK Both are not ready. Both have planned ways out of their predicament. But as always, their parents may be right, again. He is sure that he doesn't need anyone. She is determined to be free for a little longer and succeeds. But alas, all for naught.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha.

Met the Match

Chapter 1

It was a long journey. The palanquin the girls were sitting in was being carried by two bearers on the front and two on the back. Accompanying them were four guards, surrounding the royalty. Not that the girls needed anyone to protect them, but decorum dictated it to be so. They were half a day away from their destination and it was getting closer to midday with every step.

The blue-eyed girl had pitch black tresses and her forehead was adorned by a small downward blue triangle that matched her eyes beautifully. These very eyes were looking at her friend expectantly after having revealed her plan for their stay at the Western Castle.

"You do realize that Lord Higurashi is not going to appreciate your interference with his plans Kagome-chan" said the black-haired, hazel-eyed Sango with her brows slightly drawn in deliberation.

"I do Sango-chan. But he also loves us too much to force me into something that I don't honestly want to do." replied Kagome.

Sango raised an eyebrow at this. Kagome saw that and huffed. "Alright, alright…. He does know how to emotionally blackmail me into doing things. But I am his own blood and I will not be … be… I will find my way out of this predicament." Kagome said decidedly. Sango wanted to laugh at this but settled for an amused smile for her friend's benefit.

Taking the smile as a cue to her friend's consent, Kagome dived into her plan with mischievous eyes. "So, Sango-chan, let's go over this again…."

* * *

><p>"Ask Sesshomaru-san to join me in here." Lord Inu Taisho was sitting in his study, a large room lined, except behind him that was a huge window to let in the light, with shelves upon shelves of scrolls on a variety of subjects. The floor was occupied by his wide foot-high work table with comfortable cushions on each side. About twenty feet ahead of his table was the sliding door to the rest of the establishment.<p>

Presently, he heard the door slide and close with minimal of sounds. A figure as tall as him clad in white with long white hair emerged into the room. This figure observed Lord Taisho writing on a scroll and waited patiently for him to acknowledge his presence before saying "You called for me Father."

Lord Taisho had raised his head from his writing to look at his son. He knew his son did not like the subject of what was to follow but luckily for him the conversation was with his elder son and not the younger, who would have voiced his displeasure more vocally.

"Indeed. Sit down, son." He waited while Sesshomaru took a seat on one of the cushions in front of him before continuing. "Firstly, I wish to know your opinions with respect to the disturbances in Sameiru. You returned from your patrol of the area two nights ago. Did you find something of consequence?"

"The majority of the fracas is over food supplies. I noticed a pattern among the southern traders to buy at lower prices and sell at higher ones. Upon further inquiry, it turned out that there has been a crisis in the southern lands due to untimely rains. Rumor has it that Lord Suzaki has declined pleas of support from his subjects. Although, I was successful in balancing the trade, I'm afraid the western lands will feel a pinch on itself due to it." Sesshomaru reported.

Lord Taisho knew his son well and this was not the first conversation of its kind. And yet, it still surprised him a little to hear his son deliver such long reports. The assurance that Sesshomaru was capable of long conversations, although he may choose not to use this ability often, was a consolation.

"Yes. I did anticipate the crisis after the rains but not Lord Suzaki's refusal to help his subjects. But I suppose there is nothing more we can do in the matter." Lord Taisho began contemplating how hard of a pinch was this going to be with his eyes unfocused towards the door.

Sesshomaru kept his silence for a while watching his father in thought. When he felt certain that the Lord has come to the conclusion of his contemplation, he interrupted him by saying "You said 'firstly'. I suppose there is another matter you wished to discuss."

This brought Lord Taisho's focus back to his son's golden orbs. "Not so much to discuss as to mention. Lady Higurashi is due to arrive by sunset this evening." Seeing his son's eyes leave him to settle on something beyond the window behind him, he continued thus. "I do not agree with Lord Higurashi entirely but I should very much like to see his wishes come true."

"Lord Higurashi is not the only one with such wishes. I do not see why I must acknowledge him in particular." countered Sesshomaru.

"True. But it is only a wish. I clarify once more that there is no agreement established between me and him. He is using our recent trade agreement as an excuse. However, there are, more than one, reasons for Lady Higurashi's journey here." Lord Taisho said.

"And what might those be?" Sesshomaru was curious now. He had believed that Lady Higurashi's visit was nothing more than a ploy on the Northern Lord's part to acquire him as a son-in-law. He had met Lord Higurashi only twice and had already impressed him with his abilities. Atleast that is what the Lord had told him. Although, he was not entirely sure why the Lord gave him the compliment when he had done nothing more than participate in discussions between the two Lords. 'You have not seen me in battle.' He had said. And the Northern Lord had smiled and said 'There are skills outside the battlefield I talk of.' Sesshomaru had deduced he meant his tactical skills.

"For one, he fears for his daughter's safety. Then, he also believes that you are just the person for his daughter. He himself said that it was just a wish that you mate Lady Higurashi, and that it would never be imposed on either of you." Lord Taisho waited a moment to let it sink in before continuing. "He wants to atleast achieve the appearance of the possibility of such a tie. If others were to believe and conjure rumors that his daughter was taken, more than half his troubles will be solved. I must agree it is a brilliant way to use the rumor mill to his advantage. I'm sure you realize that with your battle skills, one would think twice before trying to challenge you as her supposed future mate."

"I see. And what is your reason for wishing the same?" Sesshomaru thought about what he had just been told. He did not approve of being used as a shield for a girl's safety, even if just in appearance and even if the said girl was no ordinary one.

Lord Taisho was hoping Sesshomaru would forget about that particular matter. But now he regretted having said it at all. "I wish to handover the Lordship to you. And to do that, you must have a mate." He said matter-of-factly. He wanted to add that he thought it was about time his son had a mate, but decided against it as an afterthought that his son may not like being told so.

Sesshomaru did not know how to answer this. There was indeed an inherent compliment in the statement that his father considered him ready for such an endeavor, but it wasn't a welcome thought that his father wished to give up the lordship. Besides, being Lord of the Western Lands was a full time responsibility. He would have to forego his solitary voyages across the lands which were not always for patrolling. He decided this was a good point to veer the conversation in a different direction. He could not end it completely not being the one to have started it. "Is there anything else you wish to discuss with me?"

"There is one thing I wish you to know before her arrival. Lady Higurashi has some fraction of humanity in her." Lord Taisho said and received the promptly raised eyebrow from his son at this. "I mean one of her ancestors was human. This fact is not known to many because for some generations, her elders have been demon enough to make distinguishing difficult for the majority of the demon population. They have come a long way from the typical hanyou appearance. As I understand, their demonic ability is only short of an ability to transform."

Lord Taisho then told him that there was nothing else and that he may go. He watched as his son left his study and sighed. He had not met Lady Higurashi but he had heard that she was a beautiful girl. He only hoped she was not all beauty and no brains. He did not want his son into something regrettable for all his life.

Sesshomaru left his father's study analyzing the information provided. _The northern lord has some guts to think that I, this Sesshomaru, would ever agree to mate anybody with even an ounce of humanity in them. But it certainly would be interesting to observe the effects of such a combination._ Sesshomaru was desperately trying to get out of this predicament prior to this meeting with his father. But now he felt reassured. He could now say no and not think twice about it. Many females had met his rejection and this would be no different. He headed towards the dojo to let the sunset find him there.

* * *

><p>The convoy was now within sight of the front gate of the castle. There was still a little while left for the sun to set completely. The lower end of the orange sun had just touched the horizon. A cry was raised to announce their approach from the sentry stationed at the gate and the other sentries below prepared to open the gate though it was not going to be opened until the identity of the guest was confirmed.<p>

One of the front guards approached the gatekeeper and handed a scroll with the royal seal of the Northern lands on it. The gatekeeper nodded and signaled to open the gate. The convoy proceeded into the castle grounds and stopped a ways from the entrance to the castle. The bearers lowered the palanquin and out stepped the two ladies. The bearers and the guards bowed to Lady Higurashi together. The ladies dipped their heads in appreciation and started to walk towards the castle entrance where they could see three figures awaiting their approach. Both of them were royally dressed in kimonos made of the finest of silks that could be found. While their graceful steps were bringing them closer to their hosts, Sango-chan was feeling a little nervous about what she was to do next. She gave Kagome-chan a reproachful look for making her do this and Kagome-chan gave her back one of her expectant pleading looks for which Sango-chan had fallen in this trap in the first place.

When they were close enough to their hosts, the blue-eyed girl remained a step behind the hazel-eyed one. Then they both bowed and the hazel-eyed girl, after standing straight again, said "Lord Inu Taisho, I bring you the compliments of Lord Higurashi. He wished me to convey his regards to you."

"Lady Higurashi, I welcome you to the western lands and whole-heartedly thank your father for his regards." Lord Taisho had noticed that the other girl had stood up along with the Lady as an equal. To avoid misconception, he decided to ask. "Might I ask who your companion is?"

"Yes. Lady Sango is a scholar from my father's court and a very dear friend. She has graciously consented to accompany me on this journey. Although, she is required by my father to see to my needs while away, I hope she will be treated with no less respect than that which you deem myself worthy of." said the real Sango.

"Indeed. One who has earned such respect from the northern lord himself should be granted it."

During this exchange of pleasantries, Kagome was measuring up the men in front of her. She found Lord Taisho to be exactly as she expected; Lord in every sense of the word. Then she looked at his sons. Both of them were equally handsome but she noticed that the eyes of the taller and older one were far more intense and were sizing up the supposed Lady Higurashi. The slightly shorter one had an indifferently curious look on his face. Such observation would have been considered impertinent if either of them had noticed it but fortunately for Kagome, their attention was solely set on Sango. Most likely the men believed her to be an inferior and had decided to ignore her. It was only when Lord Taisho requested an introduction that they all looked at her. That is when she lowered her eyes and bowed again slightly when Sango introduced her giving her own name. She thought it was clever of Sango to ensure her comfort along with her own.

"Thank you, milord. I offer you my gratitude for your generosity which I find on par with Lord Higurashi himself." Kagome offered politely.

Lord Taisho smiled and raised his right hand. A female approached from somewhere to his right. "Shimu will show you to your chambers. She will remain in your service during your stay here. I also advise you seek us should you ever need our assistance. The same goes for you Lady Sango."

"Please, milord, I implore you not to address us with such honorifics. I find it rather unnerving. I'm sure milady agrees with me." said Kagome. Sango did agree with her and was glad that she said it. She was as such finding the whole affair unnerving. She said "Indeed I agree with her, milord. We are but pups and are yet to earn such addresses. I beg you to call us Kagome-chan and Sango-chan as we are accustomed to."

Lord Taisho couldn't help but feel warm at their sweetness. He gave a hearty smile and stepped aside to allow Shimu to lead them away while saying "Your politeness has put you in my good graces already Kagome-chan."

Shimu bowed and started leading the way. Kagome and Sango followed her inside.

After a while, Sesshomaru said "Why should they hide their scent and not their aura?" Though, his eyes had been trained on Lady Higurashi, his senses did not fail to notice that they had been hiding their scent and that their aura was also being greatly held in control if not hidden completely.

"I should like to know that myself, son." said Lord Taisho.

* * *

><p>AN: Please do review. I can use the encouragement. :) Thank You.<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha.

Met the Match

Chapter 2

Shimu had led the ladies to a set of rooms that had been designated to them under the assumption that each of them will want a room to themselves. However, Kagome had requested if they could share a room. Shimu didn't know how to handle this. Luckily for Shimu though, her supervisor, Midori, had already come to those rooms to oversee their establishment. Shimu looked at her with questioning eyes and found her to be already contemplating the matter. Midori soon came up with the solution and asked the ladies to follow her after apologizing for the delay and inconvenience. Both Kagome and Sango had dismissed their apologies saying that it was none of their fault.

Midori had led them to the set of rooms they were currently standing in. The only difference between these and the previous set was that these were joined by sliding doors in the wall on one side. Midori then said "Milady, please forgive the compromise that you have to make at present. We will have a bigger room ready for you by morning."

"No, that will not be necessary. I honestly like the arrangement like this. Thank You for your help." Sango said to Midori.

"Is there anything else that I can do for you, milady?" Shimu asked with her head bowed slightly.

"No, Shimu-chan. We should be fine now." Kagome replied to her with a small smile. "Thank You Midori-san, Shimu-chan."

Kagome waited for them to leave the room before smiling broadly. "You did well back there Sango-chan."

Sango did not even attempt to hide her displeased frown and replied by saying "You owe me Kagome-chan. I barely managed and I dread the next seven sunsets equally. I'm certain they are suspicious about our smells. They are sure to ask about it. Deceiving them like this does not sit well with me. It's like playing with fire."

"The smells can be explained fairly easily." assured Kagome.

"And what that explanation might be?" questioned Sango with sarcastic curiosity.

"Oh… simply that it is much easier to avoid danger than having to fight it should it arise." Kagome had apparently thought over this a lot; much to Sango's chagrin, who, now, looked defeated and asked Kagome to elaborate their next course of action.

* * *

><p>Approaching the dining hall being led by Shimu, both Kagome and Sango were feeling considerably refreshed after the journey. Sango was feeling better than she had been at the beginning of their act, although not very confident.<p>

It was completely dark outside now, the twilight completely devoured by the night, and consequently the hallways and rooms were lighted with oil lamps in great numbers. Presently, Shimu was standing aside with her head bowed and left arm stretched in front of the open door to the dining room. Both girls entered, one with trepidation and the other in indifference; although, Kagome was careful to hide her indifference to avoid Sango's reproach.

They approached the huge low table with cushions around it towards Lord Taisho who was sitting at the head of the table with both his sons on his right; Sesshomaru closest to him. Sango said a courteous 'Milord' with a slight bow before taking a seat on the left of Lord Taisho. Kagome also did the same and took her seat which was across from Lord Taisho's younger son, Inuyasha. Kagome also offered a smile to Lord Taisho and Inuyasha; Sesshomaru, she noticed, was staring at the table as though considering it with the eyes of a carpenter.

"I hope you have found yourself well established?" Lord Taisho questioned Sango.

"Indeed milord. We both are quite comfortable and thank you for it." Sango said and Kagome expressed her consent with a nod and another smile.

"Let us begin the meal then." Lord Taisho said and took a bite from his plate with his chopsticks to indicate that his guests may now eat.

The meal was quite as expected with minor inquiries as to whether or not the guests found it to their liking; to which they expressed their ready approvals. After the meal, sake was brought around which the ladies politely declined. Lord Taisho found this interesting as it was usual custom for royalty to consume atleast one swig of it. He voiced as much.

Sango felt a little nervous at such an inquiry. "Forgive us if this has offended you milord. We are not accustomed to consuming sake. It is quite rare in our dominion to do so at a regular dinner. Indeed we did not mean any disrespect." she said with mortification clear on both hers and Kagome's face.

"Oh! Please do not feel affronted. I did not mean it as an accusation, merely as curiosity. I have been to the northern castle only a counted number of times and now that I think about it, I don't recall ever seeing any female there consuming sake. But I suppose I did not notice this then because your father always consumed it with me." Lord Taisho offered by way of assuaging their anxiety.

Sango agreed with Lord Taisho and said "Lord Higurashi always consumes sake with his guests in order to ensure that they do not feel an outsider as it is only in the northern lands that sake is discouraged."

"I suppose there is a reason to this seeing as sake helps the majority to sustain the cold." Sesshomaru's statement almost sounded like a question although no one was really sure. Lord Taisho was, in the privacy of his thoughts, surprised. He was certain that Sesshomaru would not say anything for the whole evening and hence, had made up his mind to keep the guests entertained all by himself. He also knew that Inuyasha would keep quiet as well. As a child, he was shy of strangers but with time, he had developed a particular resentment towards guests, particularly royal guests, as all of them never failed to imply a disapproval of hanyou.

Sango did not know how to answer this since sake was never considered particularly advantageous where she came from. She was twisting her fingers in unease, of course not visible to her hosts as her hands were on her lap hidden by the table. Kagome, however, noticed it and decided to help her. Sango herself was a brilliant scholar along with being a master at combat but sometimes her nervousness got the better of her.

Kagome thus said politely "Lord Higurashi likes his subjects to be sane at all times. He says they are easier to command that way. Besides, if someone were to intend harm to one in their sleep, one is more likely to wake up and defend oneself than if they were wasted with sake. Not consuming sake solves many more problems than consuming it to merely avoid the cold."

Sesshomaru's attention had shifted to Kagome when she had begun speaking. It had been like forever since someone had even come close to impressing him but as it was that he was determined not to be even affected, let alone being impressed, by either of the ladies, he decided that it was a stroke of luck on Lady Sango's part to have answered him commendably. His thoughts were interrupted by the voice of Inuyasha which was a surprise to both him and his father alike because, although the brat was loud and brash always, he was resolutely mute in front of guests. That was until now.

Inuyasha said "What happens when Lord Higurashi finds someone 'wasted'? Do they get punished?" He had once gotten drunk on sake and was severely reprimanded by his mother. Of course, his father and brother did not know of the incident as one was away and the other was so indifferent towards him that he rarely ventured into his part of the castle. He had always seen his father and brother consume sake but never get wasted away; but his half human blood could not handle the sake as well as his demon blood. And now that he heard that bit about being harmed when drunk and not being able to defend, he resolved never to touch sake ever again. It was difficult for a hanyou to survive as it is. There is no point in making it easier for the offender too.

Kagome gave him a smile that was not a happy smile. "No. He usually gives them one of his disappointed looks. I personally pity those who have ever been on the receiving end of that look. I had seen him do it once. It made even me feel as if he was personally hurt and deceived though I was not its recipient. As if he had pinned all his hopes on you and you failed him. Trust me, that one look is far worse than any amount of physical pain. We value sanity more than anything and any lapse in sanity, however temporary, is…. I cannot find the word for it…. almost offensive I suppose."

This was when Kagome finally noticed that all four of her companions had their attention trained on her and she felt very conscious of herself and dipped her head with a pink tinge to her cheeks. It was a moment of awkwardness for those who were holding sake in their hands after this. Nonetheless, the sake was consumed, but in far less quantity than usual. Sesshomaru took only one cup of sake as was his custom. He completely agreed that too much sake was unhealthy – as in letting-fungus-grow-on-you unhealthy.

Lord Taisho was reminded of their missing scents and mentioned the same to change the topic. As had been already discussed by the girls, it was explained away by Sango on the grounds of protection by avoidance. Lord Taisho did not further the point even though he would have greatly preferred to have confirmed their identities by their scent; but he was confident that his household was capable of defending itself should this be a ploy. Besides, they had produced their royal seal upon arrival and he himself had seen the scroll from the northern lord.

After a while, the ladies took their leave with appropriate bows and smiles.

"You did not press on the matter of their scents." Sesshomaru stated after he was certain that the females were a safe distance away.

"We are perfectly capable of defending our own should this be deceit." Lord Taisho voiced his confidence.

"Deceit is not meant to be as obvious as an outright attack." Sesshomaru countered.

"Perhaps, a little more attentiveness can be afforded." Lord Taisho concluded. He then rose from his cushion to take his leave and was followed by both his sons.

In another part of the castle, Sango let out a sigh of relief as soon as they were in their room and Shimu had left after inquiring if they needed anything. "That was close."

"Oh… you were fine Sango-chan. The next seven sunsets will be gone before we know it." Kagome reassured her and blew the last lamp out and got into her futon.

* * *

><p>After the breakfast that was brought to their room in the morning, Sango had decided to spend some time in the small garden outside the back door of their room in meditation. And Kagome had decided to go exploring not being one too fond of meditating. Shimu was walking a couple of steps behind her and was answering her questions to anything that caught her attention. A thought occurred to Kagome and she asked "Shimu-chan, is there a dojo in the castle?"<p>

"Indeed milady. Do you wish me to take you there?"

"Not right now. I'll let you know when I want to go there. And walk a little closer, in fact, walk abreast with me. I don't want to turn back every time I wish to speak to you and I feel like I'm talking to myself when I face forward."

Shimu was hesitating but seeing Kagome waiting for her to catch up, did so. "Now, is there somewhere I can find something to read to entertain myself?" Kagome questioned after resuming the walk.

"Yes, Lady Sango. The Hall of Scrolls of the Western Lands is well known for its size as well as variety in subject."

Kagome was confused for a moment when Shimu addressed her by Sango's name but then caught up without being noticed. She was about to ask her to take her there when she saw Lord Inuyasha coming out of the next bend. Seeing him, Shimu fell back again and when they were sufficiently close, Kagome bowed and smiled before saying "It is a beautiful day Lord Inuyasha."

For his part, he was uncertain what to do. None of the royal-pain-in-the-neck-guests had ever before stopped to speak to him. He had always been ignored. So, he was at a loss as to what to say. He just gave a nod to Kagome's statement and left it at that.

Kagome then said "I was just now about to ask Shimu-chan to take me to the Hall of Scrolls."

Inuyasha felt a little hope raising in him that maybe he could find a friend in this girl. "I can take you there if you want." He said with as much nonchalance as was polite.

"That is very kind of you Lord Inuyasha. Shimu-chan, will you please return to Lady Higurashi and see to her needs?"

At this, Shimu bowed and left back the way they had come. Inuyasha then followed the same way Shimu had taken until the first bend to the right and turned there. Kagome followed him. By way of striking a conversation, Kagome said "I hope I'm not keeping you from anything Lord Inuyasha."

Inuyasha briefly looked at her and then forward again. A small frown appeared on his face. Maybe friendship wasn't a possibility after all. So much so for raised hopes. He felt like she already knew and was purposefully pointing it out. "Keh…. I don't do any Lordly duties if that is what you mean."

"One of the best advantages of being the younger one if you ask me. Trust me, having been Lady Higurashi's companion for a long time, I know."

Inuyasha was a little surprised to hear this from her. He had always felt left out and unimportant because his father didn't involve him in matters of the lands. But it had turned out to his benefit in a way as when he was not involved in first person, his curiosity had made him a fervent observer of matters around him over time. And because of this, he could now read even Sesshomaru's face although nobody knew so.

"Yeah. Whatever. How long are you staying here anyway?" Inuyasha asked.

"Oh… we'll be here for the next seven sunsets and will start our journey back on the seventh morning from today. Mm… I thank you for accompanying me. Shimu-chan did not seem to be a conversationalist, but then again, perhaps it was because we are strangers here."

"Heh …. It has nothing to do with their nature. Nobody here talks just for the sake of talking. Thanks to that ….. keh… whatever." Inuyasha's expression was that of displeasure for some reason. Kagome thought over the last sentence that he had left hanging and deduced that he was certainly not talking of Lord Taisho, him being his father and all. So, it was certainly someone under him but with a ranking high enough to have an influence to this degree. She decided not to dwell over it too much.

"We are here." Inuyasha said while sliding a door on their right.

**Vast.** That was the only word that came to Kagome's mind when she set foot inside the Hall. _So, Shimu-chan was right indeed. It would probably take six moon cycles to read all this, that is if I decided not to do anything else, not even sleep._ To put it simply, she was impressed. The far wall was all glass for the daylight and remaining three walls had many oil lamps burning. There were also embedded shelves in the walls with many lamps that could be carried around while browsing or reading at one of the low tables in the centre. There were many isles on each side of the central reading area, although she couldn't see how many from where she was standing.

"This is incredibly impressive, Lord Inuyasha. I wonder if someone has actually read all of them." Kagome voiced her thoughts.

Inuyasha snorted. "As a matter of fact, some have but you could count them on one hand. And, you don't have to call me Lord and all…."

Kagome had been looking at all the scrolls with shining eyes as if she had just received a present she had been wanting since a long time. She gave him a smile when he said not to call him Lord and wanted to say the same but just then realized that Inuyasha had never addressed her directly either by name or title. Was it the arrogance of superiority? Then it struck her that maybe he was too used to not having to address anybody as she knew that hanyous were 'ignored' (more generally detested) by most of the stuck-up demons. It struck home and made her wonder whether she would have been less welcome due to the trace of humanity in her.

Deciding to change the direction of her thoughts from the depressing lane it was running on, she said "Thanks Inuyasha. So, how is the hall organized?"

"Hn… the far left has works of art… poetry…. prose… and stuff. The rest of it is factual information from all parts of the world. There is a ward on the room that only allows the ruling family to take things out of here but as long as you are in here, you can read anything and stay here for however long you want."

Kagome automatically headed for the art section, entertainment being what she was looking for. "You must be familiar with everything in here then." She commented and removed a particularly thick looking scroll; its title suggested that it might be a story. She held it in her hand to take it to the reading area and then looked up at Inuyasha who had followed her there.

"I'm not a scholar like you. I've read some of the scrolls here but I'm not nearly as familiar with them as Father or Sesshomaru or even Miroku." Inuyasha liked to read but he had always been given apparent looks of disapproval whenever he had shown interest in anything. He only came and stayed long enough to find what he was looking for and took it out to read in seclusion. And he came only when Sesshomaru was gone for atleast five days in a row so that his scent wouldn't be detected by his brother.

He eyed the thick scroll Kagome was holding and raised an eyebrow "You are going to read that?"

"It will depend on how good it is. I think I will read here for a while and then if I like it, I may want to take it to my room."

Kagome then proceeded to the reading area close to the far wall and found herself a cushion to sit on. Inuyasha looked at her getting ready to read for a while and said "I will leave you to it then. If you want to take it out, leave it here on the table and I'll bring it over to you."

"That would be great. Thank you." Inuyasha nodded and headed out the door.

As it turned out, Kagome did not find the story very interesting. So, she returned the scroll to its original location and then moved into the information section. She figured that since those were not official records, it will not be spying. She spent a good amount of time in there, skimming through the various titles and found scrolls in foreign languages too. The glass wall had become shadowed giving her the indication that it was past midday by now. Hence, she decided to get back to Sango, so as not to leave her alone for too long.

Kagome entered the room to find Shimu-chan sitting a bit to the side. Shimu bowed seeing her enter. "Where is the Lady Shimu-chan?"

"She is outside in the gardens, milady."

Kagome then ventured into the garden to find Sango looking at something in the distance. Hearing her approach, Sango turned around. "What are you looking at, _milady?_" Kagome asked with a smile. When she got close enough to Sango's location, they both turned back to look in the direction Sango was previously looking in.

"Look for yourself." Sango said.

Kagome saw the elder son of Lord Taisho, Sesshomaru, at a distance with someone in the robes of a monk. Considering that demon monks were practically non-existent, the monk was most likely human. "I remember father telling me that he wasn't particularly fond of humans." Kagome murmured.

Sango caught it and confirmed her thoughts by saying "So I have heard myself. What do you think this means?"

"The monk is either important enough to be directly under Lord Taisho's protection or Lord Sesshomaru needs one to earn their respect in his view before giving them any attention. And by the looks of it, Lord Sesshomaru doesn't necessarily hate all human kind, just the majority of it. Can't blame him either."

They looked at the two until the monk took his leave with a small bow. And then, Sesshomaru vanished from the spot. "He is fast too." Sango commented.

"By the way, I came to ask you if you would like to spar. I asked Shimu-chan about the dojo and she said she could take us there."

"That would be great. The morning was quite dull." Sango said.

The girls returned into the room and Sango said to Shimu "Shimu-chan, can you find out if the dojo is unoccupied?"

"Certainly, milady" Shimu then left the room.

Meanwhile, Sango went to take out her training outfit. She decided not to use her slayer outfit as it might raise suspicion. Kagome followed her example. In a short while, Shimu returned and said with a bow "The dojo is presently unoccupied, milady."

Kagome and Sango then changed into their outfits and asked Shimu to lead the way. After walking for a while through corridors and hallways, they found themselves in a huge dojo. One wall was covered in weapons of all form and manner. Both of them chose two wood swords and walked towards the center to take positions. With a slight nod from Kagome, they began and went through a series of attacks and blocks. This continued for a considerable amount of time. Being intent on their opponents, they failed to notice the arrival of Lord Taisho into the dojo.

Neither of them were putting in their best into the fight as both were simultaneously having to keep their scents hidden and auras controlled. But it was getting difficult with time and it showed itself towards the end of the sparring session. Kagome had jumped for a head-on attack on Sango and in that instant had noticed Lord Taisho standing and watching them. She was surprised and lost her concentration for a moment. In that moment, the symbol of the Higurashi family was visible on her forehead. It was lucky for her that Sango caught on to her momentary lack of control and maneuvered the move so as not to hurt her and they both landed in a heap on the floor.

Lord Taisho was watching them and he could tell that this was not their full potential. But he was indeed impressed by their form, particularly Lady Sango's. Her body seemed to be less tensed than Lady Higurashi and that led her to be more reactive. The fight was progressing quite smoothly when Lady Sango caught his eye and her eyes widened, then both the girls stumbled and fell to the floor. But, Lord Taisho did not miss the blue downward triangle on Lady Sango's forehead. His eyebrows climbed up and he was surprised enough to forget asking them if they were alright or needed help.

Both, Kagome and Sango, hastily got up and faced Lord Taisho, back in their disguised forms. Lord Taisho was contemplating what this could mean. He wanted to laugh and he wanted to accuse them. He put up his serious face and said "I would like to speak to both of you after you have finished your sparring. Shimu-chan can bring you to my study." With that he turned and walked away.

* * *

><p>AN: Thank You for all the reviews. It has been a long time but I am of a mind to get back to it now. Please keep me encouraged with reviews. ;)<p> 


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha.

Met the Match

Chapter 3

The very fact that they were walking to Taisho-sama's study right now left no doubt in Kagome's mind that he had indeed noticed the momentary slip in their control. For the short time that they took to straighten from their fall, she had prayed to all the kamis known that he hadn't noticed it. But that wasn't meant to be. Immediately changing tactics, she was trying very hard to narrate viable explanations for his suspicions. _First and foremost, I need to know exactly what those suspicions are. So, we should probably start by pretending that we don't know what he wished to speak about. But how do I tell this to Sango..._

She looked towards Sango to try and communicate her plan to her. But Sango was a little timid and was following Shimu. A more observant look showed that Sango looked even a little releived. _That's not good. Look at me!_ Kagome was frustrated. She felt almost certain that Sango is going to blurt out everything to Taisho-sama. _And then ... well... then follows disaster._ Her reverie was broken when Shimu opened the shoji screen to what looked like a study and stepped aside for them to enter. Then she bowed and left.

Sango purposefully avoided Kagome's gaze. If she didn't look at her, Kagome couldn't convince her of any more of her plans. She looked ahead and entered the study while Lord Taisho watched them. He wasn't doing anything else, which meant that he was waiting for them and they had his full attention. That piercing gaze shook Kagome's resolve. He distinctly reminded her of her own father's look and she narrowed her eyes. _That's not fair! Using that look against me after I mentioned it just last night._

Both ladies bowed politely and at Lord Taisho's indication sat on the cushions in front of his desk. After looking at them in turn, Lord Taisho settled his gaze on Sango. He had a feeling that she was the weaker link. This made Kagome fidget. Lord Taisho wanted to laugh as he caught the movement from the corner of his eye. He was right.

Sango, being the saintly person she was, couldn't stand the scrutiny for much longer. She politely got up, stepped back and sat down a few feet behind Kagome indicating inferiority of rank as ettiquette dictated. And then, she released the charm that Kagome had taught her to hide her scent. Being a human, she had no aura of her own.

Kagome, who had been staring at Sango since before she got up trying to stop her with a look, now glared at her. Now that Sango had exposed herself, she turned her gaze forward again and immediately met Lord Taisho's gaze who was now looking at her. There was amusement in his eyes. He might get furious about the deception but until he knew all the details of the matter, he was going to enjoy this.

As it turned out, Kagome wasn't as devilish as she had thought she was. After a few moments of trying to fight the urge to surrender, futilely of course, she heaved a big sigh and released her own charm. Her mouth pouted petulantly and she said childishly "It's not fair. You are not supposed to know how to use that look on me. I wasn't going to harm anyone."

Hearing this brought a smile to Sango's face. Lord Taisho, however, laughed outright. He thought she looked absolutely ... well ... cute. Controlling his laughter, he brought on a serious mien and said to her "Tell me everything from the beginnning, Lady Kagome I presume?"

Kagome fidgeted a little more. "Yes, my Lord, I am Kagome and you can call me as such. And my friend is Sango and she is the scholar. We just switched names. How did you know that look?"

Chuckling, Lord Taisho said "All parents know that look. Some use it, some don't. Now, why did you decide to hide your identity."

Kagome flushed red when she thought of discussing her mating prospects with Lord Taisho, who was the potential father-in-law.

* * *

><p>Kagome and Sango were walking on the corridor that overlooked the front entrance of the castle.<p>

"I am much releived that Lord Taisho knows now. But that certainly doesn't mean that I approve of it." Sango's gaze was pierciing Kagome even as she avoided looking at Sango.

"This is not the place to speak of it. The walls have ears you know and you cannot give us away." Kagome pleaded.

"Fine. Enjoy your little game as long as it lasts. But I will certainly enjoy it when this fails."

"Aren't you the optimist." Kagome said dryly.

Kagome may not have been right about walls having ears but people, or more precisely demons, standing beyond the walls definitely have ears and a certain demon lord had specially sharp ones. Sesshomaru, who was heading towards his father's study, was one level below them and heard this little tete-a-tete between the girls. Having recognized the quiet murmurs as belonging to Lady Kagome, he had decided to pay more attention in lieu of his suspicion of them.

As their conversation progressed, his doubt took deeper root. Although, the fact that his father knew whatever the matter was, should have calmed him, it didn't help much. The seed of suspicion was planted and it bothered him. He had to know everything going on in the castle and someone plotting something right under his very sensitive nose bothered him. He determined to speak to Lord Taisho about this and find out what the matter was. Surely, his father would tell him everything the first opportunity he got and he was certainly not averse to presenting him with just such an opportunity as soon as may be.

Having decided so, he resumed his original direction towards his father's study after ascertaining that the ladies had fallen silent. Shortly, he reached his destination and attempted to determine whether his father would mind an unannounced interruption. All he deduced from standing for a moment outside the study door was that his father was writing due to the distinct sound of brush strokes. But, seeing as his curiosity was insurmountable at this very moment, he slid open the door and stepped within, and closed the door behind him.

He could immediately detect two additional scents in the room. _So, they did reveal themselves._ He waited patiently for his father to finish his scroll, after which his father addressed him, "What brings you here, son?"

Now, Sesshomaru couldn't very well tell his father that he was here because he had overheard a conversation of their guests; so, he prevaricated. "I understand that you had a discussion with our guests."

"I did."

It seemed his father wasn't willing to volunteer information. It irritated him. "What did they wish to talk about, father?" Well, he didn't know who had instigated the meeting, but he might as well believe that it was their guests.

"Oh, I talked to them about my friend, Lord Higurashi; it is good to hear about one's friends." Sesshomaru didn't even blink, he obviously suspected there was more. "And, I verified their identities. I can assure you they are alright."

Sesshomaru was currently being bothered by a niggling sensation at the back of his mind which insisted that something was not quite right with the picture. He re-examined the scents in the room. All he could conclude was that there were indeed two scents, both female, one human and one demonic. His beast, for some reason, seemed to sigh for the demonic scent, as if in contentment. A further irritant in his opinion.

"Safety should not be an issue within our castle. Why should they continue to hide themselves?"

Lord Taisho had no answer to that question and was just thinking that he would have to reveal all when he thought of an improvisation. "Hm, it seems that Lady Higurashi prefers her unique condition to remain unknown. She isn't ashamed of her origins, per se, but she believes that the Western Lands are far less tolerating of humanity than the North and she would rather not face acrimony when this visit is not likely to lead to a mating. She led me to understand that she is as averse to being your mate as you are to being hers." _Yes, divert and distract. Let's see what do you make of that. Ah, there it is._

Sesshomaru frowned. _SHE does not want ME. WHO DOES SHE THINK SHE IS? No, she must think she is unsuitable for this Sesshomaru, and I would certainly not accept her; that is why she herself declined ... but NO offer was made TO decline... SHE is averse to mating ME... no female is averse to mating me..._ That brought his thought process to a halt. He couldn't believe that he felt offended due to a mere girl. _Her opinion is of no consequence._ He relaxed his frown and looked at his father.

"No one within the castle would dare insult an honoured guest."

"And yet my own two sons cannot see eye to eye. How can I reassure them when I, myself, have failed time and again to keep my own child from glares and innuendos?" Sesshomaru averted his eyes to the desk in between them. He was quite aware of the implied accusation. "I am tolerant, son, not blind. I cannot change your opinion, neither will I ever force you to behave against your will. But I do hope that someday you would see right from wrong."

_I did not come here to be chastised._ But he wasn't happy with how the conversation had progressed. "I am content with your assurances. Please, excuse me now, father. We will meet at dinner if there is nothing you need me for."

"No, you may go. You will hear from me if I have need of you."

Sesshomaru took his leave from his father's study. He had a lot on his mind. In particular, what his father had implied about his treatment of his half-brother. Inuyasha was ninety-six summers old now, barely into his youth. Perhaps, it was time to re-evaluate his reasons for hating the hanyou. _Think of the devil and it shows up... but the pup was __**not**__ the devil maybe._

Inuyasha had just come out of the Hall of Scrolls after returning his previous scroll and getting another one he wished to read. He also wanted to check if Lady Sango had left something to be brought out of the Hall. He wouldn't have gone in there but he had a perfect excuse now. He had taken only a few steps away from the Hall when he was interrupted by none other than his brother - half-brother - as he was constantly reminded.

"Inuyasha." Sesshomaru called him. He never addressed the hanyou by name if he could avoid it but the recent words from his father were too fresh to be ignored. _Maybe the pup would prove his stupidity again to stamp down his sense of guilt._ He also noticed that _Inuyasha - not the half-breed_ had a scroll in his hand and had just exited the Hall of Scrolls. That piqued his interest. He didn't know that the pup was interested in written work. Of course, he could read and write as he was taught those skills at an early age as appropriate.

They both stared at each other before Sesshomaru took a step towards Inuyasha. _I'm not taking the first step - it is just the way I was originally headed._

Inuyasha was surprised beyond words. First, Sesshomaru had addressed him by name in the absence of an audience. Then, instead of stating his purpose from right where he was standing, he moved towards himself. And, now Sesshomaru was standing looking at him intently, instead of just going ahead as was his wont.

"What do you have with you?" Sesshomaru asked. Being driven by guilt is quite a nuisance, he decided.

Inuyasha stood straighter, not wanting to look intimidated. "It is a scroll from the Northern Lands about their administrative structure." Sesshomaru was still looking at him as if expecting more.

"I don't recall ever seeing you in the Hall of Scrolls."

"Keh... aren't you well informed. Besides, Lady Sango had asked for something to read. I had shown her in earlier."

_Irritating whelp._ "You will be joining me for training from tomorrow. I expect you in the dojo at sunrise. Do not tarry."

Inuyasha was stunned at the whole series of events since he came out of the library. Sesshomaru had asked him to join him in training. An unprecedented event. He tried to find something in his face but except his eyes, that seemed to be uncertain, nothing there was distinctive. Then, he looked down trying to figure out if he should answer in some way. It had been like a command and not a question. That is when he noticed the end of Sesshomaru's mokomoko twitching. _He really is unsure of what he is doing._ Some involuntary things can never be controlled, just like Inuyasha's ears were twitching without his realisation. Finally, Inuyasha answered. _Let's see where this goes before dismissing it._

"I have been training with Shiro sensei in the mornings. Does he know about this?"

"He will be informed." And with that Sesshomaru made to go on his way.

"Alright." Inuyasha was confused to some degree. But, he was more curious than confused. He watched as Sesshomaru went out of sight around the next bend. He then took off in the direction of his own rooms as he originally intended to do. He wasn't sure if the scroll in his hand could distract him from what had just happened but he would try.

* * *

><p>At dinner that evening, at least three members were not quite themselves. The only two who felt any measure of complacency were Taisho-sama and Sango-chan. Taisho-sama had noted the obvious disturbance on his younger son's countenance and the not so obvious one on his elder son's. He felt he had some inkling of his eldest's thoughts but as to his youngest's, he had no clue. Nonetheless, he looked as sanguine with three grumpy pups as he would be with two grumpy pups. <em>Ah, the joys of fatherhood...<em>

On the other hand, Sango-chan was feeling more than a little relieved that an elder (aka Taisho-sama) **knew**, and hence her share of responsibility in this entire juvenile scheme (_yes, Kagome is barely of age afterall_) was significantly reduced.

The other three were feeling quite introspective for reasons they were quite unwilling to share with others. And so, the meal progressed rather quietly with only occasional mundane sentences being exchanged.

* * *

><p>Sesshomaru eyed the sun just now peeking out of the eastern horizon as he walked towards the dojo the next morning. The decision to train the hanyo had been impulsive and he had already thoroughly chastised himself for succumbing to the guilt invoked by his father's words yesterday. However, he was not one to go back on his word and since, he arranged this in the first place, he would go. For all he knew, the whelp might be inept altogether and he could tell him to train further with Shiro-sensei and promise a future assessment again.<p>

Thus, he was pleasantly surprised to see Inuyasha already in the dojo in training hakama and a sheen of sweat on his torso, which suggested that he hadn't been idle while waiting for his appearance. Giving a curt nod to his half-brother, he told him that they will start with forms. He chose to stand across from Inuyasha so they faced each other in order to better assess his half-brother's ability. They had both been trained by Shiro-sensei, so, Sesshomaru expected Inuyasha to know the forms at least, if not to have them perfected.

Unknown to Sesshomaru was the fact that Inuyasha, although regularly and vigorously trained with Shiro-sensei, he also watched both his brother and father train whenever he could. He had not yet seen, let alone participate in, a real battle; not counting the friendly tournaments held at one palace or another. His diligence had paid off today. Knowing the kind of perfection Sesshomaru was a stickler for, he had come early to practice all his forms and stances, and even some moves of katana. The lack of criticism from Sesshomaru with his first step into the dojo was akin to praise.

Sesshomaru, after critically assessing Inuyasha's movements and balance, decided that he was adequate. Of course, his standard for 'adequate' work was so high that it would rank excellent with any other judge. As it was, Sesshomaru was in a relatively unfamiliar situation as he had never, since he had fully grown at least, faced someone still growing. Inuyasha was just shy of his shoulders still and was expected to grow over the next century to match heights with his brother and father. Sesshomaru could not, as yet, make conclusive decision on his physical strength but, for now, his forms were not lacking.

They spent the next significant while training and the sun had reached well above into the sky. Sesshomaru, after completing complex and lengthy movements with wooden katana, told Inuyasha that they will regulate their breathing before heading for bath and breakfast. Just as their heartbeats came their normal rhythm and they moved to pick their respective haori, they heard the approach of someone to the dojo. The slight clink suggested, it was a guard and, indeed, in the doorframe appeared the head guard.

Seeing the head guard at the entrance gave him the impression that his father might have requested for him. The head guard approached a few feet into the dojo and bowed.

"My Lord, there is a wolf demon at the gates who insists that he is the prince of the wolf tribe from the northern lands. I do not recognize him and there don't seem to be any prior arrangements for his arrival. He is 'requesting' entrance, my Lord."

The way the guard said 'requesting' made Sesshomaru certain that the 'request' was more a demand. "Did he identify himself?"

"Yes, my Lord. He said his name is Kouga and…."

"The name is correct for the wolf prince. What makes you hesitate?"

"My Lord, he is insisting on a meeting with you specifically. I did offer to bring him to Taisho-sama, but he declined."

Sesshomaru frowned. "Very well. Escort him to the front yard. I will meet him there shortly." The last he had seen the wolf prince, he had been a pup only a few decades old. But, he distinctly remembered the unconventional attire he chose to wear. Fur made perfect sense for the northern cold but fur that barely covered one's body made no sense at all. Although he was a demon, running around in _that_, let alone a _prince_ running around in _that_.

Telling Inuyasha that he may do as he pleases, Sesshomaru headed to the nearest bathhouse not far from the dojo. He made quick work of the necessary activity and then changed into his regular attire, which he had instructed to a servant to fetch from his chambers.

As he approached the front yard seemingly at leisure, he spotted the prince. _Of course, why did I expect anything different? … maybe because the prince is now two feet taller than I remember and seems to have grown._

"Prince Kouga, I was told that you requested an audience with me."

"Lord Sesshomaru, you were told correctly. I am come here to challenge you for the right to mate the beautiful Lady Kagome."

* * *

><p>AN: I know it has been forever since I got back to this but it was a combination of my muse running off on me and RL demanding too much of my attention. I have no concrete time chart for this story but I hope to finish it... _soonish..._ It is fully plotted and will probably be 10-12 chapters , comments are always welcome, maybe some** pokes** and **kicks** here and there to keep me going...


End file.
